Mama Lopez' Rules
by jerzeyredhead
Summary: One-Shot. Mama Lopez comes home early and finds Santana and Brittany in a compromising position. Now she has to give them the house rules of dating. T for some course language and sexual situations.


Santana was in a great mood when she walked into school Friday morning. The holidays had been filled with family gatherings, Brittany was on vacation with her family, and she hadn't had a night alone with Brittany for over a month. But the holidays were now over. It was a new year, and she just found out her mom wasn't flying back from her conference until Saturday afternoon, and her dad was working a double shift Friday night into Saturday morning.

Santana smiled to herself, thinking, "Friday after school until noon Saturday, I've got Britts all to myself."

Brittany walked up to Santana at her locker, smiling.

"Hay San. Can I ask you a favor?" Brittany played with the wire rings of her notebook.

"Sure Britt. But ask it quick, because I've got great news." Santana was grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you give me a ride home today after school. My car's in the shop, and it won't be done until tomorrow."

"Duh. Of course! That's the easiest favor ever," Santana replied.

"Oh, so what's your big news? Did your parents join PFLAG?" Brittany asked, rocking on her heels.

Santana rolled her eyes. "No Britt. I told you they were okay with me dating you. But they're not about to hang a rainbow flag up and join the Pride parade. They love me, and they like you a lot. They're just…quietly supportive," Santana replied with a half smile. "We haven't talked about it really, at all, since I told them," Santana said matter-of-factly.

Britt furrowed her brow, "Do you want them to talk to you about it? About us?"

Santana's eyes widened. "God no! That wouldn't be awkward at all. Jesus. The last thing I want to do is talk about dating or god forbid sex, with my parents." Santana shuddered at the thought. "Nothing's really changed at home, which is just how I want it. No big deal made. Not too much weirdness. Thank god they work a lot." Santana sighed, satisfied.

Brittany smiled back at her and rubbed her arm. "I'm glad everything's normal at home San. Really. So, what IS your big new?"

Santana almost forgot whey she was so giddy this morning. "Oh! My mom and dad are gone and won't be back until lunchtime tomorrow, so guess who has the house all to themselves?" Santana smirked and winked at Brittany.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and twisted her torso back and forth three times and giggled. "That IS the best news."

Brittany enveloped Santana in a big, warm hug and whispered in her ear, "We haven't had a whole night alone since our bath date. I really miss '_us time_'," she pulled away, her blue eyes half open, filled with love and want for Santana.

Santana smiled and dipped her head a bit. She still got a bit flustered when Brittany looked at her that way. Santana loved that Brittany wanted her and loved her as much as she did, but it still took some getting used to. Well, Santana getting used to feeling all that love and accepting it. Just being happy and relaxed was still new to Santana.

The school day crawled for Santana and Brittany and both were anxious for the day to be over. They met up after glee club, got their books for their weekend homework out of their lockers, clasped hands and half ran, half skipped down the McKinley high school hallways and out the front door.

Santana hurried to unlock the front door of her house, Brittany bouncing up and down behind her. They burst through the front door, threw their school bags down, turned to one another, panting and smiling with excitement. Santana closed the space between her and Brittany, grabbed the lapels of her Cheerios jacket, and kissed her hard. Brittany hummed into Santana's lips.

"Mmmm, San. If this is how the rest of the night is going to be, I need food first. I'm starving," Brittany gasped between kisses. Santana smiled, kissed Brittany again, leaned back and kept her hands resting on Brittany's butt.

"Sorry Britts. Got a little excited," she smiled.

"Don't ever be sorry for that San. Ever." Brittany kissed Santana again and they made their way into the kitchen. After dinner they ascended the stairs to Santana's bedroom, hand in hand.

That night they made love, over and over again. They relished in the freedom of not being quiet. The bedroom door open, their cries, groans and sighs of passion and ecstasy echoed through the house. Santana and Brittany never felt freer, closer to one another, or more in love.

They laid there, in Santana's bed at 3am, covered in a sheen of sweat and sex. Santana stared at the dark ceiling; Brittany curled up to the side of her body, and inhaled the scent of them. "God, we smell awesome", thought Santana.

For one evening, nothing could touch them. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead and fell asleep in Brittany's arms. Brittany wrapped her left arm over Santana, and rested her palm over Santana's right breast. Brittany smiled to herself, yawned, and fell into a deep sleep.

Mrs. Lopez opened the front door of her home, quietly closed the door, dropped off her overnight bag and made her way into the kitchen. The sun was just coming up, casting a warm glow onto the kitchen counter. The house was still. A welcome change after all the holiday parties and family gatherings. She made a cup of coffee and flipped through the newspaper she picked up on the flight. She kicked off her shoes, and walked upstairs to change out of her business attire.

Mrs. Lopez walked upstairs and down the hall, and passed Santana's room with a sideways glance. After three more steps past Santana's door, she stopped. The realization just hit her that Santana wasn't alone in her bed. Nor was she wearing pajamas. Mrs. Lopez steeled herself, took a deep breath, let it out, and walked back to Santana's doorway.

The morning light cast beams across Santana's room, and onto her bed. There, Mrs. Lopez took in the sight, of her daughter, naked, tangled up in the sheets with a very naked Brittany, asleep in the bed.

Mrs. Lopez fought the urge to rush in and cover them up, rush in to yell at them, rush in and send Brittany home. Mrs. Lopez pursed her lips, inhaled sharply, and walked into her own bedroom to change. She sat on the bed, rubbing her temples, thinking about what to do. She called her husband at work, and told him the situation. They conferred, disagreed, and then came to a compromise. Then Mrs. Lopez called the Pierces and they came to an agreement. Mrs. Lopez was feeling better about her plan. The hard part was going to be getting that through to Santana.

/

Santana awoke to the smell of coffee. She rolled over and felt Brittany still curled up to her. Santana brush the hair away from Brittany's face, smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Man, why do I smell coffee?" Santana wondered out loud. Brittany stirred.

"Britt, did you make coffee, then come back to bed?"

Brittany opened her heavy eyes and squinted at the sunlight.

"No San. I messed up the coffee too many times, so you always make it. Mmmm, wait, did you make coffee? It smells great," Brittany sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"No Britt, I didn't," Santana sat up and scanned her room. The door was closed. Two mugs of coffee sat steaming on her dresser, and a note was taped to the inside of her door.

Santana's heartbeat just doubled. She got out of bed, and pulled the note off of the door.

Santana and Brittany,

I caught an earlier flight home. I can see you weren't expecting me. Wash up. Get dressed. Drink the coffee. Meet me in the kitchen. We're going to have a talk.

Love Mom

"Fuck me," Santana breathed.

Brittany slid up behind Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Mmmm, okay, but let me have some coffee first," she smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

Santana shook her head slightly and silently handed Brittany the note and returned to the bed, her head in her hands. Brittany read the note. She looked down at her naked body, looked over at Santana, sitting naked on the bed. Gasped at the realization of what Mrs. Lopez saw, and then turned about three shades of red. "Uh oh" whispered Brittany.

"Uh oh is right Britt," Santana answered, trying to think up an excuse for what her mom saw, then when that didn't work, trying to imagine all the horrible punishments she was going to receive for being caught, naked, in bed with her girlfriend. "I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life," Santana groaned.

Brittany sat down next to Santana, note and coffee in hand. "She signed it 'Love Mom' San. Love. That's good, right? If she were really pissed off, she would've woken us up and kicked me out right? Or at least yelled at us?" Brittany held Santana's hand.

"Let's get dressed Britt. We're going to have to do this." Santana sighed, defeated. Her mind was racing and her stomach was churning in the fear and anticipation for what was waiting for her in the kitchen. Santana and Brittany quietly dressed and washed up. They finished their coffee and slowly made their way down the stairs. Brittany held Santana's hand to comfort Santana, and herself. Santana pulled away when they reached the kitchen.

Mrs. Lopez looked up at a shy, red-faced Brittany and a pale, nervous Santana, who would not make eye contact with her. "This might be easier than I thought," Mrs. Lopez mused to herself.

"Good morning girls," Mrs. Lopez greeted them with a quiet smile and kind eyes. Santana glanced up quickly, checking if her mother looked as calm as she sounded.

Brittany half-smiled shyly, "Mornin' Mrs. Lopez. Um…Thanks…for the coffee."

Santana looked at her sideways, her brows furrowed, then returned her eyes to her lap, where she was steadily rubbing her thumbs into her palms.

"Mornin'," Santana whispered, still not looking at her mother.

Mrs. Lopez looked at the two teenagers sitting in front of her, both nervous, and scared. Her silence and their minds churning out imaginary punishment gave Mrs. Lopez a bit of satisfaction. She sighed, and stifled her smile, taking a sip from her coffee. She takes a breath, and lets it out slowly.

"Santana. Brittany. We're going to have to make some rules for you two."

Santana and Brittany shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Eyes cast to their laps.

"Girls. Look at me," Mrs. Lopez commanded.

Brittany looked up, and faced Mrs. Lopez, biting her lip. Santana's eyes looked up first, her head slowly followed. Mrs. Lopez gave them a stern, yet loving smile. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Santana smiled a little and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Now she felt a bit light headed.

Mrs. Lopez continued. "Look. Let's get this out of the way first. I don't EVER want to come home THAT again. Are we clear?" Mrs. Lopez was pointing towards Santana's bedroom.

Brittany and Santana both cast their heads down, "Yes ma'am," they stated in unison.

"Second, we never changed the rules when you two went from friends to dating, so we're going to change that. Today."

Santana looked up at her mother, worry painted all over her face.

"Open door policy starts today. Brittany, when you come over to visit Santana, and you're in her room, the door remains OPEN. No exceptions. Same goes for you Santana, when you visit Brittany at her house."

Santana and Brittany's heads shot up, "Wait, you're making the rules at Brittany's house too? You can't do that," Santana protested.

"I already spoke with your father AND Brittany's parents this morning. We're all in agreement on this," Mrs. Lopez explained.

"Wait, you told my parents….about…um…" Brittany didn't know how to say what Mrs. Lopez saw.

"I gave them the PG version Brittany. But yes, they are very aware that you were having sex with my daughter last night."

Brittany turned bright red and returned her eyes to her lap. Santana's jaw dropped open. She can't remember her mother ever saying the word "sex" let alone as it applied to Santana. "Shit's gettin' real now," Santana thought. "This is gonna suck a lot."

"Oh and Brittany, I'll give fair warning. You're going to be grounded for a week for telling your parents that I was going to be here last night. Apparently, even though they're a little more loose with the rules when it comes to you and dating, they really don't like the lying part." Mrs. Lopez took a sip of her coffee, and let the news sink in.

Brittany sat back in her chair and sighed and looked over at Santana. Santana gave her hand a squeeze under the table and a sympathetic smile.

"Is that it?" asked Santana.

"For rules, yes. The fewer the rules, the less excuse you have not to follow them. It's simple. The bedroom door stays OPEN and you keep your clothes ON." Mrs. Lopez stared them down with that last demand.

Brittany gulped, then nodded. "Thanks Mrs. L. For, uh…not yelling."

"Your welcome Brittany," Mrs. Lopez replied, then looked at her daughter.

"Santana. You look a little confused."

Santana shifted in her seat, started to speak, stopped, then started again, "So, just to be clear, you're not mad? I'm not in trouble? You're still okay with Britt being…my…"

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Lopez finished Santana's thought. Santana nodded.

"I'm not mad."

Santana let out a sigh of relief. Brittany smiled.

"And yes, I'm still fine with Brittany being your girlfriend."

Santana smiled. Brittany rubbed Santana's back.

"Just because your father and I aren't around a lot doesn't mean we don't know or care what's going on with you. However, you ARE in trouble, because of how I found you two this morning," Mrs. Lopez finished with a frown.

Santana frowned. "What kind of trouble?"

"Same as Brittany. You're grounded for a week. No phone. You'll use the computer in the den for your homework. No car. You'll come home straight after school and do your homework."

Santana's mind swirled with the schemes on how to get around most of those restrictions.

Seeing her daughter's mind kick into overdrive, Mrs. Lopez laid down the last stipulation. "Stop your planning Santana. I'll be working from home all next week," Mrs. Lopez smiled.

Santana's eyes bulged and opened her mouth to protest.

"You can see Brittany at school. That's it. One week. No arguments."

Mrs. Lopez got up from the kitchen table and moved over to the stove.

"Brittany? Want to help me make pancakes?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Absolutely!" Brittany jumped up from her seat and started helping Mrs. Lopez. Brittany was so happy that Santana and she got out of this mess relatively unscathed.

Santana still sat at the kitchen table, trying to process everything that happened. Still somewhat shocked and pretty uncomfortable about how her mom found her this morning, and the talk. Santana realized it could've been a LOT worse, and nodded to herself.

"Santana, I need you to do one more thing for me," her mother stated.

"Um…sure Mama. What?" Santana cringed at the squeak in her voice.

"Go up stairs and strip your bed and put those sheets in the washer and start it. I'm certainly not doing your laundry now." Mrs. Lopez raised her eyebrows at Santana, and nodded her head towards the stairs.

Santana opened her mouth to speak or gasp, or Santana really didn't know how to respond to that.

Mrs. Lopez just put her hand on her hip, rested her hand on the counter, and stared at Santana, "Go."

Santana slinked upstairs. Mrs. Lopez stifled a smile and chuckle, and shook her head and turned to continue helping Brittany with the pancakes. Brittany turned to her and smiled, sensing Mrs. Lopez was only being stern for show. Mrs. Lopez caught this look, and gave a sideways glare to Brittany.

"Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean you get a free pass Brittany. It doesn't change the fact that you're sleeping with my Santana. I've got my eye on you," Mrs. Lopez warned.

Brittany gulped.

Mrs. Lopez nodded, "Now pass me the pancake batter."

THE END.


End file.
